Otro niño más
by Aqui hay hiatus permanente
Summary: Ron es el último hijo de una gran familia, el último antes de la primera mujer Weasley nacida en generaciones. Muchos ni siquiera se fijan en él, total,¿para qué, teniendo a semejantes hermanos a su lado? Pero siempre habrá alguien, que aunque él nunca se lo crea, que jamás lo verá como "Otro niño más". Lo verá como Ronald Bilius Weasley. Y como el niño especial que es.


**Otro niño más**

"_Otro niño más…_"

Aunque los sanadores estaban susurrando, Molly Weasley lo oyó a la perfección.

Entre sus brazos sujetaba al pequeño recién nacido. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas: hacía nada que había dejado de llorar y se había dormido, cerrando sus pequeños párpados y apretando sus diminutas manos contra su carita. Aunque su cabeza parecía calva, ya podía ver el asomo del clásico pelo Weasley, ese que tanto adoraba. Y esas pecas tan características que adornaban su cara de esa forma tan graciosa.

Desde luego que no entendía por qué el sanador decía eso. Le sonaba su cara, claro: era el mismo sanador que la había ayudado en la tarea de tener a sus otros cinco hijos

Pero, ¿cómo que otro niño más? Él _no era un niño más_. Era su hijo. No era _otro_.

Y se llamaba Ronald. Ronald Bilius Weasley.

* * *

— ¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, BAJA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!—era un soleado día de una mañana de primavera en la casa de los Weasley.

Un muchacho de unos 6 años, con el rostro enfuruñado y todas sus pecas juntándose graciosamente en su pequeña nariz bajó las escaleras dando grandes zancadas.

Molly reprimió una sonrisa ante el rostro de su hijo: era una ternura.

— ¡¿No te dije que peinaras a Ginny antes de irnos?! — preguntó, es decir, gritó la mujer, señalando a su hija de 6 años que esperaba con su pelo largo a ser arreglada.

— ¿Pero por qué tengo que peinarla yo?-se quejó el chico, mientras se acercaba a su hermana— ¿Por qué no Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred o George?¿Por qué no alguno de ellos?

-Porque es tu trabajo, Ronald, tu padre y yo tenemos muchas cosas que atender antes de ocupar el tiempo en peinar a tu hermana. —replicó la mujer, mientras con un ágil movimiento de varita ponía los platos a fregar.

— ¡Pero si al final todos hacemos _la misma_ chapuza!—Ron cogió un cepillo y empezó a peinar el pelo de Ginny, mientras ella se lamentaba de los fuertes tirones que hacía su hermano en su pelo. — ¡Es _lo mismo_ si lo hago yo, o si lo hace Bill, o Charlie…!

— ¡No es _lo mismo_! —le interrumpió Molly, adoptando su clásica figura de los brazos en jarras y acercándose a él —Que te quede claro eso, Ronald. — Y con un tono más calmado, besó la frente de su hijo. — Además, eres el que mejor las hace. — añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

— Es el único que las sabe hacer—intervino Ginny, pero bastó una sola mirada de Molly Weasley para que guardara silencio.

Ron obvió el comentario de su hermana y sonrió orgulloso mientras comenzaba a hacerle la trenza a su hermana.

Al terminar, Ginny se miró en el espejo.

Y cuando su hermano y madre se dieron la vuelta, se soltó el pelo.

* * *

— Charlie, querido…ven aquí, anda.

— No soy Charlie, abuela, soy Ron.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Que soy Ron.

— Ah, Ronald, discúlpame. ¿Podrías alcanzarme esos pendientes para enseñárselos a tu madre?

Ron se puso de puntillas y cogió unos pendientes que, para su gusto, eran horribles.

— Aquí tienes, abuela.

— Muchas gracias, Bill.

— Abuela, ya te he dicho que soy Ron.

— Ay, Ron, ¡discúlpame! Es que son _tantos niños_ en esta familia, que ya …¿verdad, Ginny? ¿Verdad que tienes muchos hermanos?

La pequeña pelirroja asintió fervientemente con la cabeza. Ron, juntando sus pecas en la nariz, se sentó al lado de su hermana, indignado.

Ginny soltó una risita.

— ¿De qué te ríes, enana?—le preguntó él, claramente molesto.

— De que la abuela no se equivoca con los nombres de Bill, Charlie o Percy. Solo con los de Fred, George y el tuyo. Fred y George se entiende, pero tú…debes de _parecerte demasiado._

Molly, que aparentaba estar escuchando lo que le decía su madre, no pudo evitar oír lo que le dijo la pequeña pelirroja a su hijo.

Y tampoco pudo evitar ver como una gran expresión de tristeza se formaba en la cara del muchacho.

* * *

— "**El contacto fue leve, pero intenso**. Ahí supo, que estaba enamorada"—el fin de la lectura fue acogido por una serie de aplausos que la niñita Ginny Weasley, de solo cinco años, agradeció con una sonrisa.

— ¡Es increíble, Molly!¡Tu hija con solo cinco años ya sabe leer!—felicitó el Sr. Charlestone. Muchos otros funcionarios le dijeron cosas similares a la madre, que se sentía profundamente halagada.

Su marido había organizado una cena para sus compañeros del Ministerio celebrando su ascenso. Sus hijos habían tenido que asistir a la ceremonia y, como buenos padres que eran, se dedicaban a presumir de ellos.

Mencionando por supuesto, que Ginny ya sabía leer. A la chica no le faltó tiempo para hacer una demostración.

— Muchas gracias, Sr. Charlestone. — le agradeció Molly, como si el cumplido hubiera sido dirigido a ella.

— Oh, por favor Molly, llamáme Amadeus—pidió el hombre, con una sonrisa amistosa en la cara. Después, se dirigió al pequeño muchacho que estaba al lado de su madre — ¿Le enseñaste tú, eh…?

Ron alzó la mirada. El Sr. Charlestone se dirigía a él.

—Me llamo Ron, señor. Y no, no le enseñé yo.

— Ronnie todavía no sabe leer, ¿verdad?—se mofó Fred, o tal vez George. Nunca estaba claro.

Ron enfuruñó su rostro y todas sus pecas formaron un gran punto alrededor de su nariz.

—Oh, bueno, todavía eres muy pequeño, ¿no?—intentó excusarle Amadeus

— Tiene un año más que Ginny—dijo George, o tal vez Fred, todavía con el propósito de fastidiar a su hermano.

— Bueno…No todos _somos iguales_, ¿verdad, eh…?

— Ron, señor.

—Eso. Algunos tenemos más facilidad y otros necesitamos…más tiempo, ¿no?—el hombre le revolvió el pelo al muchacho.— Seguro que eres un gran chico, umm…

— Ron. —terminó el muchacho, escuetamente. El hombre sonrió afable.

— Discúlpame, muchacho, tengo mucho en la cabeza. Y no sabes lo que me cuesta recordar un nombre —se excusó—Por cierto, Molly, ¿en que casa crees que acabará la pequeña Ginny…?

* * *

— ¡Arthur,Ginny! ¡Tengo la primera carta de Ron!—llamó Molly Weasley, neé Prewett, desde la cocina. Su marido, Arthur Weasley, bajó corriendo las escaleras, junto a Ginny, que estaba ansiosa por saber lo que les decía su hermano en su primera carta de Hogwarts.

— ¡Léela, Molly!—pidió Arthur. Ella se aclaró la garganta y empezó la lectura.

_Queridos mamá y papá (y Ginny si también está leyendo o escuchando esto):_

_Me han seleccionado en Gryffindor…_

— ¡Lo sabía! — exclamó Arthur. Ginny y Molly lo fulminaron con la mirada por interrumpir la lectura. Arthur guardó silenció.

_Junto a Harry Potter, del que me he hecho amigo. Comparto habitación con otros tres chicos: Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y Neville Longbottom, que es un chico simpático, pero algo torpe. De camino a Hogwarts perdió su sapo en el tren y gracias a eso, una niña muy insufrible llamada Hermione nos fastidió un poco el viaje a la estación de Hogsmade. Pero en seguida se marchó y Harry nos compró a él y a mí un montón de chucherías. ¡Tengo dos cromos nuevos!..._

* * *

…_me han confundido tres veces con Percy, Fred y George, Bill y Charlie ¡eso que ni _nos parecemos_!...los profesores ya me han dicho que esperan que _sea igual_ de trabajador que Percy, ¡ni que fuera mi sueño pasarme el día en mi habitación estudiando….¿te lo puedes creer, mamá?¡ Ese Malfoy me ha llamado comadreja! ¡Dice que somos tantos y que _no se nos distingue…_!_

Molly releyó estos últimos párrafos, viendo similitudes con cartas de los últimos años.

…_Harry salvó a Ginny. Se corre el rumor sobre que ella estaba ( y que sigue) poseída y ahora todo el mundo susurra tras mis espaldas…¡creen que como ella está poseída yo _igual_, que soy su hermano diabólico…!_

…_¡era una persona, mamá, una persona!¡_Scabbers _era una persona! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Y yo que lo traté como un amigo, parecía que solo le caía bien yo, nunca iba ni con Percy, ni con Fred o George, solo conmigo…no nos consideraba _iguales…._supongo que todo era un engaño para estar lo más cerca de Harry posible…_

…_según Harry, mamá, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, ha regresado. Se tuvo que enfrentar a él. ¡Y yo que le tenía envidia por ello!...solo quería destacar un poco, nada más…sí me hubiera participado en el Torneo y hubiera ganado, tal vez ya no sería más _otro niño Weasley…

…_el último TIMO que he hecho me ha salido horrible,¡pero lo he intentado! De veras que he estudiado…vi la cara de desaprobación de los examinadores, seguro que pensaban que los haría _tan bien_ como Percy…_

…_¡Harry y Ginny están saliendo! ¡Es increíble! No sabes lo desagradable que fue verlos besarse cuando Gryffindor ganó la Copa…no les dije nada, pero…seguro que Harry piensa que como es mi hermana, que congeniarían seguro, porque "_nos parecemos tanto"…

Y ahora su hijo estaba perdido en algún lugar junto a Harry y Hermione haciendo quién-sabe-qué en plena guerra, expuestos al peligro inminente, ellos solos…

La mujer se limpió una lágrima antes de que resbalase por su cara. ¿Por qué Ron creía que era solo _uno más_? Lo veía en su mirada, él creía ocultarlo, pero son cosas que una madre sabe. Como cuando miraba a Hermione y a Harry reírse y todas sus pecas hacían unión en medio de su nariz. Como cuando Ginny destacaba por un mérito, o Fred, o George, Bill, Percy o Charlie. Él se veía solo como _otro_. ¿Creía que no sabía por qué se unió al Equipo de Quidditch, o por qué se alegró tanto (incluso demasiado) cuando lo nombraron prefecto? Eran pequeños detalles, pero pequeños detalles que lo hacían _distinto_, tal vez_ especial._

Merlín, cómo deseaba que supiera que para ella, siempre lo había sido: _único._

_Especial y único. _No era un hijo más: era Ron. SU hijo.

Y en ese momento no supo si algún día sería capaz de decirle lo orgullosa que estaba de él.

* * *

La Guerra ha terminado.

Han ganado.

Fred ha muerto.

El dolor que siente no lo puede describir. No siente nada, de hecho: está anestesiada por toda la agonía que tiene en su interior.

Pero va a disfrutar, aunque solo sea unos segundos, de ese pequeño momento de euforia al saber que la Guerra ha finalizado y que ellos han ganado.

Mira uno por uno a sus hijos.

A Bill, que se ha convertido en un hombre. Que por mucho que quiso, no le pudo cortar el pelo.

A Fleur, que aunque al principio se mostró reacia, ahora la ve como su propia hija. Y sabe que no hay mujer más adecuada para William.

A Charlie, que lo sentía lejos desde que se marchó a Rumanía, pero ahora lo siente más cerca que nunca.

A Percy, del que, a pesar de todo, está muy orgullosa: supo admitir su error y enmendarlo a tiempo.

A Fred, que yace en el suelo inerte, pero siempre estará con ella. _Aquellos que de verdad nos quieren, nunca se irán del todo._

A George, que estaba en el suelo, junto a su gemelo, cogiéndole la mano, no separándose nunca de él, como siempre. _Esperando_ que fuera todo como siempre.

A Ginny, toda una mujer. Tan cabezota como ella: le dijo que no luchara, pero aún así lo hizo. Como toda una Gryffindor.

A Harry, que no era su hijo, pero como si lo fuera. Estaba segura de que donde quiera que estuviera Fred, estaría Lily, la madre de Harry, cuidando de él.

_Porque las madres hacen esas cosas. Son _parecidas_ todas en ese sentido._

Y por último, miró a Ron, que cogía a Hermione de la mano, con una triste sonrisa en su cara y abrazando a Ginny y a Harry a la vez. Nunca lo diría en alto, pero era del que más orgullosa estaba: había madurado mucho en poco tiempo, se había enfrentado a cosas inimaginables para cualquier niño de su edad, incluso para cualquier adulto. Había encontrado el amor en una chica estupenda a la que Molly quería muchísimo y que la veía como el _único_, tal y como se merecía su pequeño.

Y mientras él estaba allí, con la mujer que quería, con todos sus hermanos incluyendo a uno que no era de sangre, llorando la muerte de otro y a la vez feliz por haber terminado con todo, por haber derrotado y haber sobrevivido; Molly se dio cuenta.

Ron _sí _era uno más.

_Pero lo era de una manera que él solo sabía ser._

_Como por ejemplo, era el único de sus hermanos que sabía juntar todas sus pecas en la nariz de esa manera tan graciosa._

* * *

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Reto: Familia Weasley" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Black._**

**_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K Rowling. El resto, es mío._**

**__Hola!**

**Escribí esta historia para el reto porque siempre me llamó la atención lo acomplejado que se sentía Ron con respecto a el cariño de su madre, si ya lo decía el Horrocrux del guardapelo.**

**Por eso he escrito este pequeño fic dedicado a Molly y a su último hijo varón. Porque Ron _era especial_ y él, al final, se dio cuenta.**

**Muchas gracias por leer,**

**Liz.**

**¿Reviews, please?**


End file.
